


For The Wolves

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf BlackFrost AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This has now been updated and I am working on chapter 2

Natasha headed down the street at a quick pace, as quick as she could go without breaking into a run. The other wold was hot on her trail and closing in fast. Her heart beat fast with the excursion and a slight fear. She had never met a wolf that wasn’t in her pack before and she wasn’t certain that she wanted to now. 

Her little village hardly received any visitors, much less unknown Lycans and they  _very_  much liked it that way. When it came time to settle down and start a family the males sent would go off and look for their mates and the women would be given to someone that their sire approved of. 

Natasha had a plan to leave with her best friend when it was his turn to go and hunt for his mate. She didn’t plan on ever returning to the village and she had a feeling that only her mother would care about that fact. Which, was the reason why she would be leaving a note for the older woman.

Now, if she could just get away from this other wolf and proceed with her plans.

Loki could smell her, his mate! He had finally found her! He couldn’t believe it. The alpha had been searching for centuries and couldn’t believe that he had found her in this little village in Northern Russia. He hadn’t even known that any of his kind were in the area until he had caught her sent. 

The problem was that she hadn’t stopped and had only quickened her pace. He was sure that she had scented him and he was just as sure that he could out run her. After all, she was on two legs and he was on four. However, he didn’t want to scare her. He wanted to start things off right. 

The wolf quickened his pace, while shoving his primal need to claim his mate aside. Which, proved more difficult than he had anticipated. 

Before Loki could fully think about what he was doing he was on top of her, having knocked her to the ground. He then began to sniff every inch of her. 

Natasha grunted, as the wolf landed on top of her. Sure, it was something that the pups did (and often). But, it was another thing entirely when a full grown male did so. 

She lay still and allowed him to sniff her, wondering what was going on, when she began to hear a familiar noise that could only mean one thing. She attempted to wiggle out from beneath him, however, it was too late and it wasn't long before there was a strange naked man on top of her. 

"Get…off!" Was her strangled response, while she continued to try and wiggle her way out from beneath him. She shoved at his shoulder and glanced around seeking help form someone,  _anyone_ , she knew. 

His growl, in response to her shove, had a slightly inhuman tinge to it still. However, it wasn’t anything that she hadn’t heard before. Though, she was surprised that no one had moved to help her with her new found problem. It made her wonder if they knew something that she didn’t. 

The answer was revealed when the man growled, “Mine,” in her ear. With that one word her eyes widened with surprise and a hint of alarm. 

_This was her mate. He had found her._


	2. Reluctant Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that this isn't as scattered as it seems to me.

Even with her plan to leave when Clint did, Natalia hadn't ever truly given into the dream of finding her fated mate. Though, at the same time, she hadn't fully given up on the dream altogether either.

 

Still....

 

"Get off me!" She demanded once more, shoving at the Alpha as hard as she could.

 

Loki was lost in joy. All he could think was that he had found her.  _His_ mate. His mind was screaming it over and over again. So loudly, in fact, that he nearly missed her demanding words.   
  
"Only if you promise not to run," he insisted. Voice husky after days of disuse. 

 

"Fine!" She huffed, still attempting to dislodge his pawing hands from her body. 

 

 Loki took his time standing up. Taking the opportunity to slowly look his new mate over as he did so. He found that he liked what he saw  _very_ much. 

 

Natasha, however, just wanted to get away from him. Get some space to clear her head and think. She was positive that that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Therefore, she simply sighed rather heavily and picked herself up off of the ground. Dusting the snow off as she did so.   
  
"What's your name?" He inquired suddenly, as he continued to study her intently.   
  
"Does it really matter?" She asked in return, nearly an automatic response on her part.   
  
"Yes." He answered simply, clearly waiting for her to comply and continue their awkward (in Natasha's eyes) encounter and conversation. 

"Natalia Alianova Romanova," she finally answered quietly. Still reluctant and trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with the strange naked man standing before her. The man who was starring at her far too intently to make her entirely comfortable.

 

So, she is pure Russian, was the thought in the Alpha's mind. Russian and young. It was the young part that was giving him the most trouble. After all, most of his pack were well over a couple of millennia old and her was a young thing, not even a century old, and she was supposed to be his mate. It was proving to be a harder thought to grasp then he had anticipated.   
  
"I need to go now," Natasha stated into the growing silence between them. Hoping that her words would pull him out of whatever thoughts he had allowed himself to fall into. 

"Then I'm going with you," he insisted. Which, she had just known that he would. Though, she had really and truly hoped that he wouldn't. Sighing heavily the young Russian turned towards her home. Wondering what her parents would do with the naked man trailing quite closely behind her. 


End file.
